


掴趾追雀（all一/ABO）

by appletain



Category: Bleach, 死神
Genre: ABO, Bottom Kurosaki Ichigo, M/M, Omega Kurosaki Ichigo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appletain/pseuds/appletain





	掴趾追雀（all一/ABO）

        在葛力姆乔看来，不自量力的人等于蠢货。他想，这么简单的道理不可能有人不懂吧。看了乌尔奇奥拉在现世所见之后，他毫不犹豫把“那个死神”打入蠢货的阵营。“那个死神”——被蓝染挂在嘴上的那个，他不记得名字，直到被留下一道疤在胸前，黑崎一护这个名字活了起来，刻入他的脑子。

        猫科动物都是很记仇的。被葛力姆乔惦记上不能算是一件好事。两人几次角斗都未能真正地分出胜负就被中途截断，慢慢的或多或少有几分相惜相杀的意思，尽管葛力姆乔认为，是黑崎一护每次都走运逃脱了。葛力姆乔并不遗憾，而是期待下一次，下一次就杀了他，一个弱不禁风、不自量力的小死神而已。

 

        “如此，黑崎一护是我的omega，也是我们的同伴，但愿各位——”

        “原来他还是个omega？”葛力姆乔不禁震惊地插嘴，他急于求证的莫名行为，最终在蓝染似笑非笑的注视下偃旗息鼓。

        先不说黑崎一护失忆得一干二净，又在萨尔阿波罗的操作之下把他自己当成了蓝染一派，被耍了个团团转；葛力姆乔有意捕捉黑崎一护的信息素，但一无所获，毕竟他不是alpha。为此他私下找到乌尔奇奥拉，结果不仅还被拒之门外，还被他嘲讽了一番，恶心死了。

        “关你什么事。”乌尔奇奥拉瞥了他的左臂一眼，“管好你自己吧。”葛力姆乔懒得多说，在心里臭骂了一顿那张让他反胃的死人脸。

        对于黑崎一护是omega这件事的关注不了了之，他恶意满满地想，也没什么不对，是omega啊，怪不得那么弱。但是看到他一脸笑容冲着蓝染撒娇、谄媚、讨好，葛力姆乔就烦，这个omega死神又弱又蠢，被骗得像个傻子一样，面对的是敌人还不自知，整天黏在一块，alpha就那么好，他看见了就走不动路么，像白痴一样。

        就那么想被蓝染操吗。

        ……都是蠢货。

 

        葛力姆乔开了门，看着黑崎一护，问：“干什么？”他面无表情，看上去冷冰冰的，很凶。他偶尔会找黑崎一护打架，但是也在尽量不去经常和他碰面，他不知道乌尔奇奥拉是怎么做到面不改色地假装他们“一家亲”的，觉得自己做不到，就干脆少点接触。

        诡异的是，本来他们两个也不一定几天能碰到一面，葛力姆乔反倒因为过于防备而不知不觉地养成了暗地里观察黑崎一护的习惯。他自己不知觉，又掩饰得好，别人也不关心他的行踪，以至于根本没人觉得不对劲。

        黑崎一护和他对视一眼，挠了挠脖子，说：“蓝染找你们……”葛力姆乔发现他脖子上有一颗痣。小小的，不容易发现，他是顺着他的手指看到的，不知道黑崎一护自己知不知道它的存在，他刚刚正好挠在那颗痣下方，葛力姆乔怀疑他是故意引他注意到那里。

        “葛力姆乔，你听到没？”黑崎一护说了好一会儿，面前的破面一点反应都没有，表情还有一点古怪，“让你去开会，蓝染说——”

        突然有股火气从胸口冲上大脑，葛力姆乔皱着眉头怒道：“你有病吧？”他看到黑崎一护被他吼得一愣，一瞬间他的灵魂分成了两半，一半觉得自己真可恶真混蛋，莫名其妙冲他发哪门子邪火；另一半在说，这个白痴omega死神整天蓝染蓝染蓝染，是不是蓝染没把他干死，他就要来找自己的麻烦。一瞬间是多久时间，反正顶多一秒钟的事儿，葛力姆乔在大脑里自己跟自己打了一架，表面上他依然是怒气冲冲的样子，正在继续说：“被人耍了还——”

        他及时止住了话头，脑袋里的火被浇灭了，他不能说漏嘴，这是蓝染明令禁止的。就是靠这种把戏，骗人、撒谎，靠这个把黑崎一护绑在他身上，蓝染坏得彻底。而黑崎一护可怜地被他们玩弄在鼓掌之中，葛力姆乔自己就是蓝染的帮凶之一，他这副作态未免过于虚伪。

        沉默的气氛蔓延了一会儿，葛力姆乔低声说道：“我知道了。”不理会黑崎一护欲言又止的样子，他把门“砰”地关上，心烦意乱地抓抓头发，把自己摔在床上。他在搞什么，太蠢了。

 

        “喂，来打架。”

        “葛力姆乔又来找你了。”

        黑崎一护把什么东西递给了蓝染，又被蓝染拉住手亲了一下。葛力姆乔看着他走到自己面前，脸上还带着和蓝染交谈遗留下来的微笑，他的眼睛轻轻眯着，闪着愉快的光。在看到葛力姆乔的手臂时，他高兴地说：“你的手恢复了？什么时候？”葛力姆乔撇开脸，淡淡地回答：“好几天了，你刚知道啊。”也没说是谁给他治好的，他也不可能说，所以避免黑崎一护追问，他转身大步往外走。

        “嗯，因为我好久没见到你了。”

        葛力姆乔听到他这句话，不禁在心里想道，对你来说是这样。其实他两天前就做完了手头的事，来找过黑崎一护，只不过是偷偷看了一会儿就离开了。葛力姆乔顿了一下，又想，也没有很久吧，“很久没见到你了”，好像在埋怨他似的……

        “……葛力姆乔，你又在走神？”

        “没有！”

 

        就算是虚夜宫内，白色的沙子也掩埋了裸露的地面，有时候在阳光太强烈的天气，还会照耀得眼睛发涩。今天阳光不错，暖洋洋的，葛力姆乔就是发现了这一点，于是想要来找黑崎一护。他现在已经不执著于一定要和黑崎一护分出个高下了，更多是想拿这个当借口，这可能是他唯一能跟黑崎一护产生交集的立场。

        不仅仅因为黑崎一护其实是个死神，他还是个omega，别人的omega。

        葛力姆乔未曾展示过自己的归刃，没有必要做到那个程度。一开始葛力姆乔连刀也不拔，黑崎一护自然也照做，跟他单纯地比较体术，后来就变成了两个人暗暗较劲看谁先被逼得拔刀。葛力姆乔的招路别具一格，很野蛮，大开大合之间给人出其不意的一招，不像乌尔奇奥拉，注重密不透风的防御和必杀的凌厉。黑崎一护更喜欢和葛力姆乔切磋，因为和他自己的风格更像。

        黑崎一护飞快后仰躲开了能撕裂空气的爪子，嘴上说道：“又来这招，你以为这次我还躲不过去吗？”话音刚落，另一只手从头顶袭来，黑崎一护折下腰，电光石火之际他抬手去挡，却又注意到自己露出了胸前的空隙。葛力姆乔挑挑眉，露出一个胜券在握的笑，在黑崎一护刚刚握住刀柄时抓住了他的手腕。

        两人从半空落在地上，翻滚了几圈，扬起一片白色的沙尘，两双腿交缠在一起，葛力姆乔把黑崎一护压制在身下，狠狠地卡住他的脖子。他们的脸离得很近，葛力姆乔感到了他灼热的吐息，很急，很烫。小小的汗珠在他染着薄红的额角闪动，葛力姆乔想到了饱满成熟的水果。

        “你果然很强。”黑崎一护卸了力气，一歪头，痛快地笑着说。他一双微圆的眼睛发亮，葛力姆乔却越看越眼神深沉。黑崎一护乖乖躺在自己身下，毫无反抗，被驯服了似的，把脆弱的脖颈露给他，葛力姆乔的喉咙动了一下，身体依然紧绷着。他曾捕猎过野鹿，在林子间跑得飞快，每一块肌肉都随着呼吸张弛，一举咬住鹿的脖子，他的利齿狠狠地刺进去，血液迸出，淌进他喉咙里，那鹿就认命了不再挣扎，慢慢地死去了。

        黑崎一护抬抬下巴，因为葛力姆乔的手硌到了他的喉咙，他费力地喘了喘，说：“葛力姆乔，饶了我吧。”

        葛力姆乔一惊，甩开手跳起来，黑崎一护的脖子上有一块皮肤发着红，葛力姆乔垂下眼，看着周围的残垣断壁，轻声哼道：“是你太弱了。”

        “哈，再来。”

 

        他当时就应该马上起来的。葛力姆乔回忆着那天，并不非常耀眼的阳光，他和黑崎一护一起掉在白色的细沙上……当时他可以马上站起来的，但是，谁知道是怎么回事，他就是跟黑崎一护滚在一块了，把黑崎一护压在底下了。葛力姆乔抓了抓头发，心想，这也没什么吧。他都不知道自己的耳朵尖红了。

        他心里有事，低着头一直走到蓝染的房间门口，他来找黑崎一护。漫不经心地敲了两下门，没人回应，葛力姆乔就又敲了两下。忽然一声隔着墙带着沉闷感的尖叫响了起来，葛力姆乔一惊，下意识地想要开门，门才开了一条小缝，那些亲吻声、呻吟声、哭声全都直接冲向他。他们竟然没有关卧室的门，声音经过了客厅再听到他耳朵里也大得要命。葛力姆乔完全怔住了。

        里面是什么情形他看不到，但光听声音他还想象不到么？这么激烈，这么大声，黑崎一护哭得这么凶，叫得这么荡，蓝染是不是故意的，故意让他疼，让他叫成这个样子，是不是恨不得整个虚夜宫都听到。葛力姆乔知道自己的念头不可理喻，他还闻到了一股异香，从来没有闻到过的味道。这是黑崎一护的信息素吗？这是什么味道，有点像植物，或者水果。

        不是alpha，所以不会因为闻到omega的信息素味道就发情，可是，他只是听到了黑崎一护被蓝染操的声音，他就硬了。

        葛力姆乔前所未有地、清清楚楚地认识到黑崎一护是个“omega”，黑崎一护跟他刀剑相向，在沙地上滚，哈哈大笑着讲一些可笑的事，现在黑崎一护和他的alpha在床上滚，在呻吟，乖乖地让alpha插进他的身体。

        这算什么，他的那些伎俩、那些隐秘的小心思，他隔三差五找个由头跟黑崎一护待在一起，他还偷偷追在黑崎一护屁股后面看，有什么用。蓝染从来不在乎周围有没有人，当着他的面亲黑崎一护，他看到的有好几次，他没看到的呢，比亲嘴更多的呢？现在终于被他知道了。

        渐渐走近的脚步声打断了他脑子里天花乱坠的臆想和咆哮翻滚的欲念，葛力姆乔飞快地阖上那条有火舌舔出来的门缝，阴沉的双眼瞪向乌尔奇奥拉。绿色的眼珠冷漠的掠过他，乌尔奇奥拉的视线停在他放在门边的手上，葛力姆乔没有动，他还能听到里面隐隐约约的声音，更不用说乌尔奇奥拉。

        两人对峙了一会儿，乌尔奇奥拉先开口：“你在做什么。”

        “不关你事。”

        乌尔奇奥拉的嘴角细微地拉扯了一下，并不能看出是个表情，但葛力姆乔知道那是嘲讽。葛力姆乔拿下手，插进裤兜，冷冷地说：“滚开。”乌尔奇奥拉当然一动不动。现在的情况是，他们如果在这里争执起来会很麻烦，而且有点尴尬，葛力姆乔目不斜视，从他身边走过去。乌尔奇奥拉微微侧头，看了一眼葛力姆乔的背影——他当然注意到葛力姆乔的状况。偷听，还跑来问黑崎一护的信息素，存着什么心思，当他也是白痴么。

 

        “笃笃，笃笃。”

        葛力姆乔推开门，走了进去，他马上就闻到一股香气飘了起来，这是什么味道？有点甜，很香，他闻了一下，简直要陶醉了，这就是omega的信息素么？是从黑崎一护身体里散发出来的omega的味道。幽幽的月光在地面照出一片冰蓝色，他往床上看，黑崎一护就躺在那里，赤裸的，潮湿的。一片昏沉的黑暗中，他的皮肤发着莹白的微光，看上去像玉一样，吸引着人去捏、在上面留下红印。

        “葛力姆乔……”

        黏糊糊的声音，带着魔力，在耳边轻轻呢喃，勾引他，诱惑他，空气都变得迷乱。葛力姆乔的呼吸骤然粗重了起来，他猛地出手，掐住了黑崎一护的肋侧，白色的胸膛上留下了两道鲜艳的红痕，有种被凌虐的隐秘肉欲。

        黑崎一护勾住他的脖子，把他拉到床上，翻身骑上来，热乎乎的肉直接贴住他的，像一把火，把葛力姆乔点燃了。葛力姆乔抓住黑崎一护的头发，按着他的头亲他。是这个味道吗，他朝思暮想的，想要尝到的味道？葛力姆乔说不出来，他忙着舔黑崎一护慌乱逃窜的舌头，他感觉到黑崎一护的口水流进了自己的口里，他急促地呼吸，眼睛发烫，热烈地亲吻黑崎一护的嘴唇。

        要窒息了。听到黑崎一护从喉咙里发出微弱的呻吟，葛力姆乔也觉得要喘不过气了，他放开手，黑崎一护就软绵绵地瘫在他身上了，他看到黑崎一护的嘴唇被他吸得又红又肿，脸色也潮红，眼睛湿润润的，没了平时的厉害样，而是充满让人想蹂躏他的欲感。黑崎一护在他身上蹭，蹭着蹭着，越来越往下。他一直盯着黑崎一护，现在黑崎一护趴在他的大腿上，嘴里呼出的热气烫着他的肚子。黑崎一护抬着头，眼睛亮晶晶地看着他，看起来好无辜，反而显得脸上的红更鲜艳，更勾人。

        葛力姆乔声音沙哑地开口了：“想吃么？”

        黑崎一护没有说话，眨眨眼，伸出粉红的舌尖舔了舔嘴唇。还用得着说话么，他这么一副饥渴的样子，露出这么淫荡的表情，若说他不想吃，葛力姆乔都要硬逼着他吃进去。

        他顶开黑崎一护的嘴唇，一路顶到尽头，濡湿，粗糙，热情，爽得他腰都麻了。他捧住黑崎一护的脸，拔出来，让黑崎一护分开腿跪坐着，说：“张嘴。”他慢慢地靠近，进到黑崎一护的嘴里，进到一半时用力往前顶了一下，黑崎一护就跟着浪叫一声。葛力姆乔停住，压着黑崎一护的后脑勺，屏着呼吸，飞快地插了两下，噎得黑崎一护眼睛泪汪汪的，被欺负了的可怜样。

        葛力姆乔深深地吸气，抵在黑崎一护嘴唇外面揉弄，把那两瓣水亮亮肉嘟嘟的嘴巴揉得变形，它们主动分开，包含住他，发出滋滋的水声。葛力姆乔后撤了一下，黑崎一护张着嘴追上来，被他捏着下巴挡住，黑崎一护后知后觉地抬起脸看着他。

        “你有蓝染，还来勾引我……你是不是欠的？”

        欠什么？黑崎一护笑了，仿佛在问他。

        还能是什么。欠虐，欠干。

        欠他干。

        黑崎一护的皮肤红得惊人，像充满欲望的野兽，被浇灌了的妖精。他就是觉得黑崎一护总在勾引他。否则为什么要这么……这么浪，浪成这样子，不就是为了勾引他。黑崎一护是不是也喜欢他？

        “蓝染没把你操舒服，你就来我这发骚是不是。”

        说出这种话，他自己的眼睛都有些发红了。为了这口刀尖上的蜜糖，他义无反顾地伸出舌头来，和着血一起吃进嘴里。但或许对于葛力姆乔来说，鲜血是很美味的调味剂。

        葛力姆乔把他掼倒，他顺从地伏下去，弯出一个柔软深陷的弧，葛力姆乔掐住他的腰，一边往他身体里面插，同时一边揪着他的头发咬他的脖子。“我没法标记你，你就敢跟我撒野，是不是？”葛力姆乔狠狠地撞他，把他的脖子咬出了血印，听着他抖着身体又哭又叫，看起来似乎很痛苦，可是他仍然缩在原处，只等着葛力姆乔对他好一点。葛力姆乔更兴奋，露出一个狠厉的笑容，“要不要试试，我能不能把你操死……”

        黑崎一护随着葛力姆乔在他里面碾压的动作发出一声沙哑的呻吟，他融化成了葛力姆乔手里的一滩水，葛力姆乔觉得他全靠自己提着他的腰，才没有全掉到床上去。不，也许有还有部分原因是，葛力姆乔还插在他里面……所以他这么尽力地裹着他，是吗？

        葛力姆乔把黑崎一护翻过身来，他看到自己的汗水滴到黑崎一护胸前，又和那上面的另一颗汗珠融在一起，滑下去了。他循着轨迹，鼻子凑近了怀里这副热乎乎的身体，嘴唇碰到了黑崎一护圆圆的乳粒，他抬头看了一眼，黑崎一护好像醉了，眼睛弯弯的，似乎在邀请他做点什么。葛力姆乔咬住嘴边那个小东西，用牙齿磨了磨，然后连同旁边的乳晕一起吸进嘴里，唇下的肌肉绷了起来，头顶也传来几声呜咽，但他无动于衷，大口大口地吮吸、啃咬，直到这一边的胸肉比另一边大。

        “爽么，”他用大拇指揉了揉，“肿了，看到没。”

        黑崎一护非常听话地低头去看，肿的那一边明显比另一边高，乳尖红透了，微微颤着，就快滴出血来了一样。葛力姆乔在他的肉缝外面磨了两下，问：“你怀孕的话会有奶，对不对？”黑崎一护抓紧他的背，仰着头一时说不住话来，光洁的脖子微微颤抖，血液在薄薄的皮肤下沸腾，那颗痣明晃晃地在他眼下跳动。

        葛力姆乔渐渐地已经品出来这是个梦了，也确实应该是个梦，只有在梦里他才能明白黑崎一护的omega味道有多甜，他才敢对黑崎一护毫无保留地表达自己的喜爱和渴望。

        别醒，先别醒。

        黑崎一护带着哭腔的呻吟一声又一声，急切地呼着气，眼泪沾湿了葛力姆乔的脸，在葛力姆乔嘴唇间的缝隙寻找着空气。葛力姆乔舔他的眼睛，舔他湿漉漉的睫毛。他在黑崎一护颈边嗅着，熏香充满了他的鼻子，又充满他的大脑，他从头到脚都沉浸在黑崎一护的香味里。

        这怎么会是梦呢，他就在他怀里，这么真实。不是黑崎一护先来勾引他的吗，给他含，给他吃，和他接吻，和他上床，继续，不是要勾引他么。

        葛力姆乔再次回到了那扇白色的门前，他推开门，走进去，仍然只有黑崎一护在。他仿佛脱离了自己梦里的身体，他看到自己向黑崎一护靠近，弯下腰吻他细长的脖子。嘴上传来柔软的触感，这时葛力姆乔又是他自己了。

        他看准了，一口咬下去，细细密密的舔吻、吸咬，反反复复的加深、加重。那颗黑色的痣完全被他制造出来的淤红色掩盖了，看上去很痛。黑崎一护歪着头，两只手一起虚弱地握着他的胳膊，快要断气似的喘着：

        “饶了我吧，葛力姆乔……”

        一束闪光照射在他眼皮上，葛力姆乔悠悠醒转。一切都消失了，蓝色的月光，流着血的鹿，就像冒险漫画里的神秘幻境；尘埃没有落下，绮丽的虹也没有出现，都和他的梦一起消失了。如果没有见过春天，就不会说冬天寒冷刺骨，无法忍受。葛力姆乔呆呆地望着空中那一条从缝隙投进来的阳光，大脑一片空白，半晌才翻了个身，缩进被子里。

        “……干。”

        是他欠的才对。

 

        TBC.

 


End file.
